


年糕湯

by CrispY0w0



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispY0w0/pseuds/CrispY0w0
Summary: heesu給xzi帶來了一碗年糕湯





	年糕湯

－時間點在krocS2之後

－abo

－但🈚車

－heesu鄭熙秀 xzi鄭季孝

－這對真的很香，有無老師與我共品15551

－xzi被巴黎隊官宣了所以應該可以打owltag了……8

－我寫的好菜，毫無邏輯15551

鄭熙秀將訓練室的燈打開的時候，鄭季孝動了動，發出了一聲細不可聞的呻吟。

訓練室裡很冷，沒開暖氣，鄭季孝穿著厚重的黑色羽絨服，趴在電腦前，將頭埋進雙臂裡。

鄭熙秀吸進一口冷冽的空氣，這裡太冷了，甚至讓他有種聞到鄭季孝身上信息素的錯覺，那種，凍徹心扉的雪松的味道。

但是，鄭熙秀其實是聞不到味道的。

他是beta，天生就沒有氣味腺，對於氣味的映象只停留在中學時代的生理衛生課上老師向他們描述的那樣。

“就像自帶香水的味道”老師曾經是這麼對還未覺醒第二性征的鄭熙秀描述的，“alpha和omega之間的信息素就像是他們的香水一樣。”

香水

鄭熙秀想起曾經有粉絲送給自己的一款大衛杜夫的beta用香水。每當這款香水來到後調的時候，他總是會想到鄭季孝夾著煙，茫然的盯著地面的情景。煙霧從他的脖子周圍沉下去，那段白皙的肌膚顯得分外不真切。

他努力吸氣，將冷空氣在肺裡燙熱之後再慢慢呼出來。果然，臆想中雪松的氣味消失了。凍紅的鼻尖微微回暖，其他的氣味開始涌回來。鄭熙秀眨了眨眼睛，仿佛掙脫了一個夢。

「哥別在這睡著啊，會感冒的」他走上去，推了推趴在桌子上的人的肩膀。鄭季孝從臂彎裡抬起一只眼睛看向來人，卻沒有要起身的意思。

鄭熙秀能看出前隊友喝了酒，而且醉得不輕。對方的眼角緋紅，不知道是因為喝了酒還是哭過，睫毛低低地垂下，雙頰也在酒精的作用下透出一股不正常的紅潤。

與冠軍失之交臂的感覺並不好受，鄭熙秀對這點深有體會，他不打算說什麼，他也清楚無論說什麼都只是徒勞。將自己手中一直提著的年糕湯放到了桌面上之後鄭熙秀拍了拍對方的手背「我給哥帶來了哥最愛吃的那家年糕店的年糕湯哦，冷了就不好吃了，別再睡了趕快起來吃吧。」

在beta抽回手打算離開的一瞬，他的手給突然給一股力道攥住了。

皮肉的碰撞發出細微的聲音，鄭季孝抓得又急又用力，立刻在前隊友手上留下紅色的痕跡。「你又打算走了嗎？」趴在桌子上的男人的聲音透過厚重的羽絨服時顯得沉悶。他的體溫很高，手熱乎乎的，與他冷冽的信息素毫不相符，幾乎要將鄭熙秀燙傷。但隨後他放開了他。

「要走就走吧」

逃避

鄭熙秀覺得自己的鼻子有些發酸。因為自己是beta而對方是alpha所以在逃避這段感情，一年之前逃避自己的不足離開element mystic。鄭熙秀想起那天在後台休息室裡，看到的，鄭季孝的淚水。

彼時對方的手傷發作，隊內的中流砥柱sp9rk1e被禁賽，鄭熙秀作為新人卻不得不挑起一整個隊伍的大梁。

如果這是一部以鄭熙秀為主角熱血的少年漫畫，那麼接下來肯定是會遭遇挫折，然後在關鍵時刻力挽狂瀾，拯救隊伍與水火。

可惜，現實是殘酷的，千斤重擔還是壓垮了鄭熙秀稚嫩的肩膀，連帶著整一個element mystic，都滑向了深淵。

他錘頭喪氣地從賽場上下來，準備與在後台等待輪換的鄭季孝輪換，然後就看見對方捏著自己的的手腕，淚水從他低垂的睫毛中湧出的景象。

那個賽季結束之後，鄭熙秀就離開了element mystic。

期待太重了，感情也是。經管第二性征不同，這樣的戀情依舊如同層層疊疊的枷鎖束縛得他喘不過氣來。對於年長的alpha，對於前隊友，對於他的期望……

「哥你知道嗎，我覺得我都要瘋掉了，不逃走的話肯定會瘋掉的。」

他轉向趴在桌子上的人，將手放在對方頭上，這樣的動作讓鄭熙秀感到一絲安心感，他順著對方的黑髮緩慢地撫下。

「這種事情上不可能的，沒有結果的。又不是電視劇，所有人都會得到幸福。」

他看到桌子上的手攥緊了。

他的指尖緩慢向下，略過對方的後頸。沒有腺體，果然沒有。他眨眨眼睛，再次從同一個夢裡掙脫出來。

這不是電視劇，當然不可能有omega裝作alpha的情節，不會有他作為主角力挽狂瀾拯救隊伍的情節，不會有他最終成長到與“xzi”並肩的情節。

他只能成為他。

「我走了。」


End file.
